Broken
by TLOSpyrogirl
Summary: What have I done? I'm not sure what happened. Something just snapped out there, and I... I couldn't stop... Three-shot. Based on The Legend of Crystal series.
1. Murderer

**A/N:**

**This is just a little alternate scene. Nobody actually dies in the fanon; everybody grows up and has a happy ending and all of that that good stuff. Of course I couldn't end it like this in the real story. I feel bad for writing this...**

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to DK<em>

_You're crazy, but happy birthday, my dear friend_

* * *

><p>My eyes glowed white and off my scales radiated a pitch-black aura. I hovered above the ground and glared down at Cynder, the rubber-band like magic that emanated from our necklaces and held us all together glowing green and crackling with vehement force. Everything seemed to blend in with the scene around me—the line of fire that shot towards the sky, the blackened environment, the death that swirled around us, consuming us. I knew I looked like a demon, something unnatural, something to fear, but I didn't care.<p>

I just didn't want to believe it... he couldn't be gone. He _couldn't _be.

I felt like everything had shattered. Everything had crumbled to dust. I needed someone to place the blame on, somebody who I could accuse...

The voice, filled with fear, called me out of my frantic thoughts.

Cynder.

Yes, her. This was _her _fault! If it wasn't for her, Ignitus could still be alive! Her face seemed to show no emotion, but... did her eyes just sparkle? They did! She's still on Malefor's side! She betrayed us and killed Ignitus! He's dead because of HER!

I suddenly felt rage and hatred, and in the back of my head, I heard... laughing? Evil laughing... I didn't pay any attention to it, just turned my thoughts towards Cynder.

"This is your fault!" my voice yelled, distorted. "You've been planning this from the beginning! You're still allied with Malefor; you've always been allied with him, and you murdered Ignitus! You murdered everybody!" A growl emanated from my throat. I glared down at Cynder, my glowing eyes filled with hatred. Boulders began to levitate around me, swirling in circles.

Cynder's face showed hurt and pain. "Crystal, please, I didn't—" she began.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed and shot the boulders that floated around me at her. They hit her spot on, and Cynder was sent flying against the wall. Weakly, she stood up. She was limping; I had broken one of her legs.

"You're going to pay for what you did to him!" I dropped onto the ground and stalked over to her, picking up the pace until I slammed into her and sent her rolling. Before she could get up again, I slashed at her heart, leaving a deep cut that quickly began to bleed.

"Crystal, I'm sorry—" she tried again.

I hesitated. The aura around me flashed and began to fade. But all at once, the hatred came back. It was too late. I was already gone.

"Oh, she's sorry! She's sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Well guess what? SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" I grabbed the back of her neck and roughly dragged her towards the Belt of Fire. She tried to resist and break free, but she was too weak. I saw the fear in her eyes. She knew what I was going to do.

"Eye for an eye, Cynder. Life for a life, although yours is worthless!" I glared at her. "I can't believe I trusted you. You were my friend... but you're really just a murderer!" I screamed, before shoving her into the fire. Cynder screamed out, but within a moment it ceased.

My old self began to come forward again, causing the aura surrounding me to flicker and die out for a moment, but the demon that had possessed me shoved it back and the darkness took hold once again.

Spyro, who had been flying in silence during the events, suddenly came to life. His aura faded completely and he landed on the ground.

He stood still for a moment, as if recollecting his memories, before whirling around.

"No! Cynder!" he cried, before turning to me, "What did you do to her? !"

"I killed her," I said simply, no remorse in my distorted voice. "She deserved it, can't you see? She's worthless. She's _stupid. _She's a worthless, stupid killer. I put her out of her misery." I looked dismissively at my paw.

Shock was apparent on Spyro's face. Shock and disbelief. "No...you wouldn't do that!"

"But I did. And did you hear her scream?" I asked with a malicious laugh. "She was a coward, and she died like a coward."

I found myself on my back in a moment. Spyro had tackled me. "You're not Crystal! You can't be! You're possessed, Crystal, Malefor's possessed you again! You have to regain control!" he yelled, glaring at me—well, not at me, but within me. At Malefor.

I didn't even hesitate this time. There was no going back now. I was stronger now in my new form, so with a heave, I shoved him off me and sent him flying.

"I might have expected this betrayal from Cynder, but not from you. Did you somehow get mixed up with the darkness as well? You _wanted _Ignitus to die, didn't you?" I taunted.

"No!" Spyro yelled back, standing up. I could sense his fear, his remorse.

"Lies! Lies, lies, lies! You're a _LIAR! _I see now, it was both of you together! You both killed him! You lured him here because you knew this would happen! She turned you to the darkness and convinced you to help kill everybody! It's your fault everybody's dead! All these years I trusted you, trusted you with my life! I thought we were siblings, I thought we had a bond, but I was wrong! You mean nothing to me! You betrayed me!" In a split second, I had crossed the gap between us and struck him, leaving a slash on his face.

Spyro didn't fight the blows and eventually elements that came next. For ancestor's sake, he didn't even _block._ I rained down fire and earth on him, blew icicles his way, and shocked him with electricity, but still he did not fight and he did not die. With a fearsome blast of earth, I knocked him over.

"You used to mean everything to me! But now you mean nothing!" I cried at him, but he only cringed and weakly looked away.

"You're a murderer! Just like Cynder! And you deserve to die! Did you hear me? YOU DESERVE IT!" I slashed at his neck, cutting the life-vein.

Spyro stared at me. His eyes showed sadness, but that was all. Just grief and sadness. The life slowly left his eyes. After a moment, he closed them and didn't open them again.

The world suddenly reeled, and I was filled with pain. I heard his voice echoing in my ears, not saying anything... just his voice. It sounded happy at first, but then he began yelling. He sounded angry. Finally, he gave a sorrowful cry and that was all. I felt my body glow a light lavender shade, and then something snapped in my head and I passed out.

When I opened my eyes again, I didn't remember what had happened and my scales were no longer radiating black. Ignitus was dead, I could remember that, but everything following that was foggy.

As my vision began to adjust, I suddenly noticed Spyro, leaning against a rock wall, bleeding and seemingly unconscious.

"SPYRO!" I cried, getting up and running over to him. He was limp, he wasn't breathing. I put my paw over his heart but I couldn't feel a beat.

"Spyro..." I said with a sob, and then it all came back to me. Everything.

I had killed him and Cynder.

"No... no!" I jumped away from the body as if it were a hot coal. I didn't do this. I was just having a nightmare, one long, terrible nightmare.

But it wasn't a nightmare and I knew it. This was really happening. I had killed my brother and my best friend, murdered them both, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I walked back over to the cold, limp body and collapsed beside it. Tears welled up in my eyes and burst forth. I didn't want to believe it. How could I have done that? How could I have killed them?

"Spyro... No..." I said, my voice shaking.

I turned and gazed up at the sky, tears still streaming out of my eyes. I heard a burst of thunder and light rain sprinkled down onto me. The rain wassad. It just _felt_ sad. I could sense sadness from it. It became more violent. Lightning flashed across the sky and rain poured down out of it.

I rolled over and looked at the Belt of Fire. I considered getting up and throwing myself into it, but I didn't have the will to leave Spyro's body alone. I didn't want to do anything but lay there and wait for what was sure to come.

I turned back to Spyro's body and curled into a ball. I would suffer. I would look at him and suffer and know what I had done. It was the least I deserved.

I lay there in the rain for an hour. I had stopped crying after a while, but I didn't stop hurting. I could feel a dull ache in my heart for one moment, which in the next moment was more pain than I could live with. I was a murderer, I had killed Cynder, I _didn't _kill Malefor, but worst of all, I had killed Spyro in cold blood. I was possessed, true, but I could have stopped it and I didn't. I wished I could run away, run back to Warfang and wait for death there—or, a better punishment, live and live with it—but I couldn't leave Spyro. He was dead, I knew, but I just couldn't leave him there to be engulfed by the flames alone. And anyway, it was better the Guardians didn't know what I had done. They might have the feeling that I had failed, but at least they wouldn't be tortured by the thought that I had murdered whatever hope was left.

My vision grew brighter, with a red tint. The Belt of Fire was beginning to expand. Just as it was predicted. I edged closer to Spyro's body, touching his paw.

"I'm sorry, Spyro..."

I closed my eyes as the warmth consumed me.


	2. Ritual

**A/N:**

**Thank you to GoldenGriffiness for the idea of how Crystal survived. Also, Merry Happy Whatever, everybody, since you're not allowed to say 'Merry Christmas' anymore. :P**

* * *

><p>I came into consciousness long before I opened my eyes.<p>

I lay there, half awake, for a few minutes, before finally giving in to the need to see what had happened.

When I opened my eyes, it was like I was snapping back into reality. I had been drowsily dreaming a moment ago, but now I was fully conscious. I managed to sit up, although pain shot over me when I did. I groaned and climbed to my feet.

_Why aren't I dead? _I wondered. The fire consumed everything, yet here I was, alive...

That was my punishment, wasn't it? I had said it myself, I deserved to live and live with the pain... but... how did I survive? Spyro's body was gone, most likely swept up in the fire, but if _it_ was gone, I should have been as well...

I sighed and looked around. Going back was the only option. If the Guardians and Sparx were still alive, I would have to tell them what had become of the others. I would _not _run away.

Poor Sparx... I really didn't want to tell him what I had done... He would be frightened just to be near me...

But I had to face up to my punishment. They needed to know what had happened, and I couldn't let them believe that Spyro and Cynder were the ones who had failed. It was my fault, they had to know that.

I stood up and limped along. The Belt of Fire had died down, luckily, so I wouldn't have to fly yet.

After traveling for a few minutes, I encountered the canyon where we had broken the dam. It used to be filled with water, but now only a trickling stream was left. The forest that had used to thrive opposite the pathway that led to Warfang was charred and burnt. Not even stumps were left, just blackened dirt. I sighed sadly at the scene around me, at what I couldn't do. I gazed at what was left at the forest for a few more moments before taking to the air and flying over the passage that led to Warfang. I didn't see the point in going through it. I might as well have my last taste of freedom. I didn't know what was going to happen to me.

Warfang slowly came into sight, but its appearance dismayed me. What wasn't completely wiped out by the fire was burning. Parts of the wall was crumbling and most of the buildings had fallen. I flew quickly until I was flying over the city and swooped down over it, doing what I could with my ice breath. There was nobody in sight; they must have either run or were still hidden.

I was just putting out the last bit of fire when the people of Warfang began to emerge. They were timid and frightened, and I ignored their uneasy glances. I knew what they were thinking.

Warfang would need extensive repairs, but it could be rebuilt. Although most creatures in the world must be dead, the ones who had received warning and hidden or had trusted their instincts and got underground would be alive. Trees and grass would grow back eventually. We could start over.

"Crystal! I'm so glad to see you! Where's Spyro?" The familiar voice greeted me. I turned to Sparx, trying to mask my sadness with a smile, but he saw through it.

"Hey, what's wrong? I know you couldn't stop... what happened, but—"

"It's not that. Something terrible has happened. Just... I'll tell you soon, but I need to speak to the Guardians as well. Do you know where they are?" I didn't meet eye contact with him. I couldn't.

"They should be down there somewhere. Follow me," Sparx replied, glancing at me worriedly and flying off. I knew he was bursting with questions, but I wanted to put that off for as long as possible.

We located the Guardians among the crowd of people. They were like a swarm of bees, all going somewhere different. They must have begun to rebuild already.

"Look, just... please, don't say anything; don't ask any questions. I'll explain everything, but not here with everyone listening," I said to the Guardians before they could say anything.

They exchanged glances and looked at Sparx, who shrugged. They nodded and I followed them to what appeared to be a replica of the temple. It was almost untouched. I felt like I was looking into the past, before the fire.

The inside was nearly identical to the old temple's layout; a long hallway which cascaded down into a larger room. This one lacked the Pool of Visions, but it was obviously some sort of meeting room.

"Now where's Spyro and Cynder?" Sparx demanded, flitting about the room, worked up.

"He's... not..." My voice cracked. There was a knot in my throat. I swallowed and tried again. "He's no longer... with us."

"_What? _He's _dead?" _Sparx suddenly stopped flying about and stared at me, shocked.

An outburst from the Guardians came next. They sounded just as surprised as Sparx.

"This is impossible! Absurd! Absolutely out of reason!" Volteer was exclaiming, but out of the outcry that was all I could make out. Once they had quieted, I continued.

"Cynder and Ignitus too." Another outburst. I cringed and shook my head, looking away.

"What happened out there? Was it Malefor?" Terrador asked.

"No..." I gazed at the ground, my eyes glistening with tears. "It was me."

"What? What in the world do you mean?" Cyril asked.

"Ignitus... he... he sacrificed himself so we could get out of there... but, we... Spyro and I... were in so much pain that we went... dark..." I stared at the ground.

"Dark?" Terrador sounded confused.

"Back on the Night of Eternal Darkness, at the Well of Souls, Spyro and I got caught in the beam of light cast from the moons, and Malefor took control... we've been fighting him ever since, trying to keep him out, but we fell to our emotions, and he took control again... So, we turned dark, and I tried to stop, but I couldn't get away... and the thing, Malefor, the demon, I don't know, turned me against Cynder and I killed her and I killed Spyro, but I didn't mean to! It wasn't me! I should have died out there, but I didn't, and now I'm a murderer!" I violently slammed my head against the wall, crying again. I couldn't help it. I had lost almost everybody I cared about.

The Guardians and Sparx were staring at me in shock a moment ago, but I refused to look at them now. I couldn't. How could I ever look at anybody again?

"No, you couldn't have killed them..." Sparx was the first to speak. The tone in his voice broke my heart. He sounded hurt and confused and just...

"But I did!" I cringed, remembering my words to Spyro. "And the things I said to them... they must have despised me. I told Cynder that she never changed and Spyro that it was his fault Ignitus had died. And then I killed them both."

"How could you do that? !"

I shot a glare at Sparx. "I'm sorry! It wasn't me who killed them! Do you think if I could go back I wouldn't change what I did? That I wouldn't fight harder to stop what happened? Well, I can't!" I yelled, fury mixed with despair in my eyes.

Sparx quickly flew away, heading out of the room. I didn't blame him for not wanting to be around me. I was a cold-blooded killer, no longer the Crystal everybody used to know.

"We don't blame you. We blame Malefor." Terrador's voice held a comforting tone, but I couldn't and wouldn't be comforted.

"But I could have stopped, and I didn't. That's all that matters now. So, go on. Tell everybody how they died. They're going to want to know." I shook my head and walked sadly out of the room, not allowing them to speak further.

When I was outside, I took to the air and flew away, over the walls and through what used to be a forest... but now very few trees survived. It was like a prairie, without the grass; nothing in sight but the horizon in all directions, with only the occasional charred tree or large rock in the way.

I spiraled higher into the sky, up into the clouds. Flying almost always made me feel better, but now I only felt numb. Still, I could remember the first time I flew, the feeling of exhilaration that came over me as I soared through the clouds and over the ocean. I was happiest in the air.

But I was far from happy now. The sadness had mostly disappeared, true, but I still couldn't cheer myself up. I didn't think I would ever be happy again.

I glided down closer to the ground and stayed at that level. I turned and headed back for Warfang.

"Hey, Crystal, wait!" It was Sparx. I looked away as he approached.

"Sorry for leaving like that. I just needed to be alone for a while..." he said, flying up beside me.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. For everything. For doing what I did, for snapping at you... for allowing you to follow us three years ago." I flew over to the walls of Warfang and perched on the edge of it. On the other side of the town, it appeared as if a crowd had drawn. The Guardians must be relaying the bad news.

"I've never been sorry for going after you and Spyro," Sparx admitted. I looked at him. He seemed sincere.

"If I hadn't let you come with us, you wouldn't have had to go through... everything."

"Hey, you need me, right?"

I smiled slightly. More than ever, now. "Yeah, it wouldn't be the same without you around. Although it would be much quieter." I wanted to smack myself then. It seemed like I should never be able to laugh or joke around again, but it just... slipped out. Just like old times, teasing each other and arguing. But it wouldn't ever be the same again.

Sparx grinned, but the grin wasn't as happy as usual. "Well, you're... oh, nevermind." I chuckled and sighed. Sparx's usual bad retorts brightened me up, if only a little bit. I curled my tail around myself and watched the sky.

~~...~~

Although I didn't think it would, life went on. I hoped maybe that the world would just end so I wouldn't have to live with it, but it didn't. It just kept on going.

Although, I often felt them... Spyro and Cynder. Their presence unnerved me and made me restless. When any of them were near, I could _feel _it. They didn't really bother me, but whenever they came, I had this feeling... like they wanted something from me. But what could I give to them?

I laid awake at night. They were there, both of them, still wanting. I couldn't sleep.

I sighed as I walked through the streets of Warfang. The Guardians didn't tell them, the people of Wafang, what had happened, but the look of distrust on their faces was apparent. Or was it pity? Would I ever know?

Sparx usually tagged along with me, as I walked listlessly through the streets and as I flew through the expansive area outside Warfang. I flew every day now. It was the only way that I could get away from my sad emotions. This... all of this... was like a weight inside me. Everything was black and white. I was less despaired than I had been a week or so ago, but I felt the guilt of what I had done weighing heavy on my heart. We didn't often talk, Sparx and I, but I knew he somehow forgave me. How? I didn't know. I thought he would hate me, but... I guess he was my brother and I was his sister. If he knew that I didn't murder them on purpose, he couldn't hate me. Still, I found it hard to believe.

Without Sparx, I would probably be dead by now, I realized as I trudged along. I would have succumbed to the grief long ago.

I gazed around at the now repaired walls and buildings. It was just like it was before. Before the siege, before the Belt of Fire... it was a beautiful town, but it held too many sad memories. There were still broken buildings scattered here and there, and loved ones the families had lost could never be replaced, but it was like all the citizens of Warfang had just stepped back in time and settled in, as if nothing had ever happened. Those who were supposed to be their saviors slipped from their mind. Maybe the world was better off without purple dragons.

I walked quicker as the wind began to pick up, and Sparx flew faster to combat it. The sky was cloudy and overcast. It was surely going to rain, but I had somewhere I needed to be.

I stopped at the old iron gates, short and unimposing. I pushed open the gate and walked into the cleared area inside.

The Warfang Graveyard was set away from the rest of the town. It was the quietest area in the city, and very peaceful. The graveyard was large and had flowers planted here and there, and benches. What I was going for, though, was a statue.

It was a grey marble statue. It took whoever made it a very short time to do so. One day it was just there.

It depicted Spyro and Cynder in the front, standing and gazing off to nowhere-in-particular, and Ignitus behind them, also staring off into nowhere. They looked just as they had before. It was almost lifelike.

Ever since they had built it, I came here every day, followed by Sparx. I said nothing, just bowed my head and thought about them. Then, after a long amount of time had passed, I simply left.

There was no point to these visits. We went every day together, we left together, and I gazed back sadly as we went.

Today, though, something was different. I felt that, as soon as I had come, I needed to leave. Something was pulling me away.

"I-I-I've gotta go," I stuttered, backing off and taking to the air.

"Hey, Crystal! Wait up!" Sparx flew after me, even as drops of rain began to fall from the sky.

"Go inside, Sparx!" He ignored me and continued to fly after me until he reached me.

"Where are you going? !" Sparx shouted over the thunder that boomed above us.

"I don't know!" I admitted.

We were silent after that. I flew a short distance away from Warfang, until we were well away from the city. Then I landed on the ground, skidding on the dirt.

"What do you want? !" I screamed into the sky.

Lightning suddenly crashed beside me. I quickly backed away. From the sky came a great burst of lightning, hitting the ground in front of me. I closed my eyes and stumbled back. When I opened my eyes, the rain and thunder had ceased.

The blackened dirt formed the word 'Summon'.

~~...~~

"You think it was them?"

"Of course it was them! They want us to summon them. But why?"

"Maybe they want to talk to you? To us?"

"I don't know. I think we need a ritual, to call them back, but I don't know anything about... Wait. You think there's a book, maybe?" I flew faster for Warfang.

"Where would we get a book on rituals and black magic and necromancy and all that crazy stuff? Crystal, I don't know if this is a good idea." Sparx was having a hard time keeping up with me.

"How about the library?" I asked, slowing down.

"Okay, you're telling me that there's going to be a book on how to invoke spirits at the library?"

"Yeah."

Sparx shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't we tell the Guardians about this? What if something horrible happens to us?" Sparx complained as we walked down the street.

"If we tell them, they'll stop us."

"That's what I'm going for."

"Sparx..."

"What?"

"You want to talk to Spyro?"

"...Yes, but—"

"Then hush, and follow me!"

We sped through the doors and immediately began our search. Like the rest of the city, the library had risen up from the literal ashes. Luckily, most of the books and the building itself wasn't damaged.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Sparx whispered.

"Anything!" I whispered back.

It took well over an hour to find it. The book was in the back, in the darkest corner. Its cover was black.

I opened the book and was greeted by arcane language, differing from the normal written word I had already learned to read. Luckily, I had already learned part of Dracish, this strange language, long ago.

"Can you read that?" Sparx asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Sorta."

"_Sorta?"_

"Shh!"

I flipped through the pages, struggling over the words, when I came upon what I was looking for.

"The book reads, 'Summoning dead... hmm, is highly dangerous, both to yourself and the spirit you're hmm to invoke.' " I said in a whisper, 'hmm'ing over the words I didn't know.

"Crystal..." Sparx began.

"_Shh!_ 'It may... re...sult in your death or the hmm banishing of the spirit from this world.' " I stumbled over the words.

"_Cry—" _

"Shhhh! 'To summon a spirit, speak mm this incantation...' " I scanned over the words, "In an hmm area, preferably somewhere secluded, as this spell will put you into an hmm state, and you will be sent into a te-le...pathic meeting with the spirit. You must think of the spirit you hmm to summon's name while you speak the incantation. Hmm, if you do not put up a hmm, other malicious spirits may enter the meeting. If the spirit is strong enough, it may not only enter your mind, but take over your body.' "

"What do you keep humming while you're reading that?" Sparx asked skeptically.

"I don't know all of the words," I shot back.

"I think this is too dangerous," Sparx said, crossing his arms. We were both thinking of the same malicious spirit.

"We can fight him," I insisted.

"Us, on our own? What if he possesses you? Or, worse, what if we're both killed?"

"We're half dead already. We have nothing to lose."

Sparx drooped a little, saddened.

~~...~~

"This is _not _a good idea, not a good idea at all," Sparx said.

I glanced up to the sky. We were outside Warfang, far away. "I'll take my chances," I said calmly.

"Now, concentrate. Think of their names. Think of them," I instructed Sparx. I closed my eyes and began to think, at the same time speaking.

"Man kanai mittai angua nagaia math?" I murmured.

The storm that came was swift and sudden. I didn't even know it was there. I kept my eyes shut as rain began to pour down on me, and even as the lighting struck us, I did not open my eyes.

~~...~~

The world faded out of existence, replaced with a swirling, silent blackness. I felt dizzy and sick. I wanted to lay down, but I found that I couldn't move. The blackness filled with stars and moons and planets; I was in Convexity or my dream world. Or maybe I was dead.

I was slowly fading out of existence, into somewhere else. I was falling, yet I was still. There was a bright light below me, white and pure. The light got closer and bigger and so bright that I couldn't see. I fell into it—or perhaps it fell into me.

I found myself in a room.

Well, not so much a room as black space. I was standing on an invisible floor. I could move again. I looked down at my paws... they were fuzzy and lacked clarity. I blinked several times, trying to focus. The purple color flashed and suddenly was bright and high in contrast. Then, it went back to its normal color. The lines were no longer blurred. I could see my paws clearly.

I looked up. A fuzzy light was beside me. Sparx... it was Sparx. As the color had done before, it shot up in contrast, and then I could see him clearly again.

"Sparx?" I asked. My voice echoed and faded away.

Sparx did not respond.

"SPARX!" SPARX... Sparx... Sparx...

Sparx did hear me this time. He looked at me and said, "Crystal... where are we?"

"I don't know," I said.

Then, in the darkness, another shape began to take form. I squinted at it. Its color was... purple. It was like I was staring into a mirror fogged with steam. Then, just a second before the shape gained clarity, I knew who it was.

"SPYRO!" I screamed, rushing for him. When I reached him, I nearly tackled him in a hug. Sparx was right beside me the whole time. I wasn't much of a crier; that horrible week I had cried more than I ever had in my whole life. Now I cried with joy at being able to see Spyro again.

"I can't believe that you're here!" Sparx exclaimed.

I let go of Spyro and gazed at him. He was smiling, but the smile was sad. "I'm glad to see you guys, too. Crystal, why are you crying?"

I sniffed. "I'm just so happy to see you. See what you do to me?" I lightly pushed his shoulder. "But... where are we?"

"I'm not sure. You summoned us. Cynder should be here soon... I'm not sure what happened to her."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Spyro. I didn't mean to..." I trailed off.

Spyro shook his head. "It wasn't your fault."

"Spyro... why aren't I dead? I remember, the fire consumed me..."

"I protected you."

"How? _Why?"_

"My spirit was only strong enough to protect you from the fire. And, of course I would. Why wouldn't I?"

"I killed you, Spyro..."

"Listen to me. That doesn't matter. It wasn't your fault. You're still my sister."

I gazed at Spyro. He forgave me for what I had done. That was all that I wanted. Perhaps now I could rest easy.

"Hey, Spyro? I'm overjoyed to see you again, but, why did you need us to summon you?" Sparx asked.

"That's the problem... Malefor's spirit isn't in the Other World," Spyro replied.

"The Other World?" I asked.

"It borders this one. It's just like your world... we can see you, but you can't see us. The spirits effectively bind themselves to nature. We're... free."

I averted my gaze. Although I could see Spyro again, he was still dead. There was no reversing that. I would have to leave this world sometime.

"What do you mean about Malefor, though?" Sparx asked.

Spyro looked at us, his eyes sad. "Malefor isn't dead."


	3. Forgiveness

"_What? _But it should have killed him! He should have let it kill him! How did he—"

"Hello..."

"Cynder!" I whirled around and ran over to her. "Cynder, I'm so sorry! I didn't want—I mean, I didn't _mean _to—it wasn't me that—"

"Crystal, it's alright," Cynder said, snapping into clarity.

"It's _not _alright. I killed you and Spyro... I murdered you..." I averted my gaze.

"That wasn't you. It was Malefor. He took over you."

"She's right. Malefor's to blame for this, not you," Spyro said, entering the conversation. "But we have to focus. Something must be done about Malefor."

"And it's gonna be me who's doing it. I'll go. I'll kill him myself. I can do it!" I exclaimed.

"No, not alone, you can't," Spyro said decisively, shaking his head.

"But—"

"And we need to find another way around this. Malefor _can't _die. Even if you could kill him, he can do just as much damage in death as he did in life. There must be another way."

"What am I supposed to do, Spyro? Waltz on down to Malefor's fortress? 'Hey, Malefor, how's it going? I know I've done major destruction to your army and, ha, you probably could kill me now, but can't we just be _friends?'" _I spat out the word 'friends'.

"That's it! That's exactly what you'll do!" Cynder exclaimed.

"What?" I asked flatly, staring at Cynder as if she had gone insane.

"Maybe now that Malefor has achieved his goal, he'll be willing to listen to reason. You might even be able to convert him to your side," Cynder explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. As... charismatic as Crystal can be, I'm not entirely sure that's possible," Sparx said, flying between me and Cynder.

"What happens if he doesn't cooperate?" I demanded.

Spyro paused and gazed at me sadly. "We, Cynder and I, can help you, but only once. Ask us for help when you have no other options. You may be able to weaken Malefor, knock him unconscious. If you can find any, you could use dark Spirit Gems so when he wakes back up, he wouldn't be able to attack you. I don't know. But you have to try."

"Alright. I'll try. Maybe it won't come to that. I hope it won't come to that..." I nodded in agreement.

"I know the odds seem unlikely, but you can't let Malefor kill you. Good luck," Spyro said.

"Goodbye, Spyro and Cynder."

I felt the feeling again, as if I was fading, but this time I was fading back into existence rather than out of it. Spyro and Cynder got fuzzier and fuzzier until they were gone. The world's colors came back, the dull greys and browns that made up what was left of it. I blinked several times and looked around.

"Please tell me I wasn't the only one who saw that," Sparx said from beside me.

"Sparx... We have to tell the Guardians!" I exclaimed, hopping to my feet and nearly slipping on the wet earth. The rain had ceased, but it had been coming hard before it did. I took to the air, glancing back at Sparx, and flew as fast as I could towards Warfang.

Most of Warfang's residents had gone inside during the storm, and now few were about. I landed in the wet and muddy streets, skidded, and raced for the 'Temple replica'. Although I now noticed that it was very different than the original Temple... smaller, for starts, but I didn't ponder on this for long. Breathless, I rushed into the room the Guardians were in.

"Where did you go?" Volteer asked.

I stopped to catch my breath. "Male... Malefor's still... alive!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Terrador asked.

I inhaled deeply. "Okay, for the past few weeks I've been feeling the presence of Spyro and Cynder, and I've just felt instinctively that they wanted something from me, and while I was out visiting the graveyard I felt like I had to leave, and once I was outside of Warfang there was this giant burst of lighting and the blackened dirt spelled out 'Summon', so I went to the library and I found a book about summoning spirits, and I went back outside of Warfang and I did the ritual, and I was sent to this black world, and while I was there, Spyro and Cynder appeared and told me that Malefor wasn't dead, but they also told me that he can't die because he could do even more damage to the world in death than he did in life, and they said that I need to either make peace with him or find a way to knock him out and sap his power, so I have to go to the Floating Islands and confront Malefor!" I said quickly, taking a breath when I was done.

The Guardians exchanged glances. I could clearly see the skepticism on their faces.

"I'm not lying!" I cried.

"It's true. I was there, I saw it!" Sparx backed me up.

Terrador sighed. "I know when a friend or family member dies, it can be hard to accept—"

"I have already accepted it! This actually happened! Malefor is still—oh, just forget it. Come on, Sparx." I turned and headed for the doorway, but Terrador stepped into my path.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not letting you go. You're going to hurt yourself and Sparx."

"Terrador. Move." I said calmly.

"No, Crystal."

I glared at him. "Last time this happened, you were right. I'm glad you stopped me from going after Spyro. You probably saved my life. But I need to leave, now. _Get out of my way."_

"Terrador's right, Crystal," Cyril said.

"What? You agree with him?" I asked, turning around.

"You're in denial. You've made up a scenario in which you get to talk to Spyro and Cynder, as well as completing the quest you never finished," Volteer said.

I blinked, processing the full meaning of that. "Wait... you think I'm crazy? !"

"We don't think you're—"

I had had enough. I whirled around to face Terrador, who still stood resolutely in the doorway.

"Terrador, this is your last chance," I said tensely, voice holding a warning.

"Crystal, calm down," Sparx murmured.

I ignored him. "Move, or I'll make you move. I-I don't want to hurt you..." My voice quavered. Terrador remained motionless.

I wasn't angry anymore, only afraid. It was the fear that drove me to breathe in that shaky breath, the breath that crackled with electricity. I could use the element to push him aside, but what if I hurt him?

The room was still, the only sound the snap of electricity as I charged it. Terrador still refused to move, only stared down at me. I stared back, unable to break the gaze.

Everybody was silent. Sparx and the Guardians held their breaths and waited to see what I would do. Would I really shock him? Was I really willing to risk hurting Terrador, severely or otherwise, just to get him out of the way?

The blast shot out of my mouth with a crack, pulsing its mesmerizing light. It hit the wall beside Terrador, glowed one last time, then faded into nothing. I couldn't do it.

Still glaring, I stepped back, before turning and running up the nearby stairs. I ran into the first room I saw. Sparx flew behind me.

It was only then it hit me what I had nearly done. I might have killed him. Unlikely, but that charge was powerful. Terrador might have been murdered by me, just as I had murdered Spyro and Cynder.

"Now how are we going to get out of here?" Sparx asked.

"We could wait for night, for them to fall asleep, and sneak out then. No... that'd take too long! Who knows what Malefor's doing... every second counts!" I exclaimed. I was angry again, but there was no way I was going back down there to test just how angry I was. I was beginning to think it was hopeless. There was no way I could save Warfang, the world, in time. I lowered my head and closed my eyes.

A few seconds later, I opened them again. I blinked and looked around the room. It was small, grey, and completely bare, so obviously nothing there caught my attention. What _did _catch my attention was the window on the eastern wall.

Sparx and I exchanged glances. I stood up and walked over to the window. I pushed on the glass and it swung open with a creak. It would be a tight fit, but I could get through. And, luckily, I wasn't that high off the ground. If I fell, I wouldn't have far to fall.  
>Sparx flew out. I climbed through the hole, head first. I got one back leg on the outside wall, hanging onto the edge with a front paw, and pushed myself into the air.<p>

I flew over the city, coasting on air, and headed for the Floating Islands in the distance. I tried not to think about what awaited. I knew it was a stupid move, but that might very well have been my last flight, and I was going to enjoy it as best as I could.

I gazed about sadly as we arrived at the Floating Isles. What once must have been a beautiful haven was now only charred dirt and ruins.

I took a closer look, taking in everything here. There were various floating islands here, obviously, but they were just charred dirt now. The occasional pillar or small structure rested on them, the architecture similar to the type found at Warfang. On the biggest island of all was a building with two statues depicting Malefor. The building was all but gone now. Most of it had been burned down. I flew over it, observing a stone plaza with a wall on the opposite side of the building below. Nothing was here, so I continued up towards the conspicuous tower in the sky.

I landed on dirt and squinted at the walls of the fortress. They were charred, but otherwise untouched. The pathway before us led to a large door, and on both sides were great statues of Malefor. They glared down at us with more ferocity than possible for something unliving.

"Sparx... you should get out of here," I murmured, gazing sadly at the bright blue sky.

"What? No way! I'm not leaving you again." Sparx crossed his arms.

"Sparx, I'm afraid you'll get hurt. Or worse. You need to go back and tell the Guardians I'm alright. Better yet... go home."

"No. I'm not leaving you to face Malefor alone," Sparx argued.

I glared at him, but after a moment, sighed and broke away. I gazed at the ground. I knew I couldn't argue with him. "Fine. You can come. But if there's fighting, stay as far away as you can. ...Okay?"

"Okay," Sparx agreed. "Hey, we'll get out of this alive. We always do." He offered a reassuring smile.

"I'm kind of worried. If I can't even convince you to get out of here, who knows how this will go with Malefor." I laughed nervously, but my face dropped into on of neutrality. "Come on. And let me do the talking."

I walked forward, closer to that great door. I jumped slightly when it swung outward, but quickly calmed myself. I only hesitated once when I walked into the room.

The door slammed shut as soon as we were inside, but it was only dark for a few moments. Torches mounted on the wall suddenly lit up, illuminating none other than Malefor himself.

Malefor loomed over me, at least two or three times taller than I was. I could even dare to say it was four. He was purple, but his purple was infused with black, giving him a very dark appearance. He had five horns that curved back, two large ones and three small ones. His underbelly was a sickly yellow and his eyes glowed the same color. He was scarred and looked as if he were something out of a nightmare.

"You must be Crystal. Come in, and please... have a seat." His voice was deep and distorted, and strangely, almost cordial.

I remained standing. "How do you know my name?"

"How do I not know the name of a purple dragon of this age? Or, I should say... _the _purple dragon," Malefor replied, smirking knowingly. A wave of anger bubbled up in me. I knew what he was implying, but I managed to quell the anger and remain calm.

"But enough formalities. Have you come here to fight me? Kill me to regain your... honor?" Malefor chuckled evilly, eyes glinting.

"No. Malefor, you've gotten what you wanted. There's nothing left to fight for. Join my side," I said.

Malefor began to pace around me. I didn't turn to follow him, only glared out of the corner of my eye on the side I presumed he was on.

"Hmm... I don't think so," he finally said.

"Malefor, you've already resurrected the Destroyer and spread the Belt of Fire over the world, yet here I am. Warfang is still standing. So many survived. Does that say nothing to you?" I demanded, finally whirling around to face him.

"You are a fighter, aren't you? I'm not surprised you're alive. But do you want to know what's even more surprising? The fact that your brother saved you, even after you murdered him." A malicious grin overtook his face.

This time, it was hard to force the anger back. I was never known for my patience. But this was important, so again I calmed myself.

"Malefor... listen to me! It doesn't have to be this way. There's nothing left for you to do. It's over." I matched his steady, unbreakable gaze. "This is your last chance. Come back to Warfang in peace, or fight me." I could see it in his eyes—the hate, the pain, the malice. But there was still a chance for him, a flicker of hope beyond the dead eyes.

Malefor broke into malicious laughter that chilled me to the bone. I involuntarily shivered.

"Do you think yourself to be my master, young dragon? I am your master. _I _am the Dark Master! If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you're going to get. Prepare to die!" Malefor roared.

"Get back, Sparx!" I yelled, just before Malefor unleashed a torrent of flames from his maw. I barely managed to get out of the way. Sparx flew to the other end of the room.

I dashed forward just as Malefor was about to turn and breathed blasts of earth is rapid succession. I would have used fury, but I had no time for it. Fury requires exposing your weak point, and I couldn't do that.

I dodged a swipe from his massive paw. I had the courage to take to the air, flying around him and breathing fire all the way. Malefor yelled out and breathed shadow. It filled the room quickly, shrouding my vision, and I was forced to land.

Coughing, I managed to locate Malefor and just barely dodged a bout of poison that sizzled and settled into the hard floor, unable to corrode it. A bit of poison licked my arm, but otherwise, I was unharmed. The poison began to spread thinly over the ground, and I was forced to stand still for fear I would step on it in the darkness.

The shadow finally cleared. I looked around, and to my relief, Sparx was in the corner and the shadow hadn't gotten to him. With another cough, I strafed around Malefor, shooting blasts of all four elements.

Malefor breathed something strange on me. It was a bright blue explosion, and nothing like anything I had ever seen before. I was thrown back, and I hit the wall with much force, knocking a torch out of its sconce.

The torch bounced and rolled across the floor, right into the growing puddle of poison. It immediately caught on fire, filling the room with bright yellow flames. Luckily, it only covered a small area, but that area included the door!

I ran away from Malefor, towards the eastern wall where the flames hadn't grown yet. I heard Malefor's heavy footsteps behind me, and before I could react, an explosion broke the wall and sent me flying out into the air, dazed and nearly unconscious.

"Crystal!" Sparx's yelling forced me out of my daze. My eyes widened as I realized I was falling, and I was on my back so I couldn't stop. And, to add onto my terror, Malefor came flying out of the hole in the wall. I knew he would hit me with something dangerous if I didn't right myself.

With much trouble, I managed to flip over, much like a cat. Sparx flew frantically around me the whole time. With even more trouble, I managed to flap my wings, legs pumping the air. I slowed just as I was about to hit the ground. Fireballs rained down around me, but somehow they didn't hit their mark. I sped up and flew up into the air.

Malefor was right behind me now. I narrowly missed a blast of wind, and then another swipe. That's when it hit me: I would need to use convexity if I had any chance of winning.

"Sparx, get back!" I repeated. He backed off.

I unleashed a full blast of convexity that hit its mark head-on. I noticed with relief that unlike the other elements, this one did visible damage. It sapped the energy out of me quickly, but I had all the time in the world and energy would come back on its own.

"You want to know something about yourself?" Malefor yelled.

I only glared in response and shot a blast of convexity at him. It hit him, but Malefor didn't show any signs of pain.

"It was written in your destiny to be a murderer. I saw it in your eyes three years ago when you freed me from Convexity. You want more blood, don't you?"

Another blast of convexity was his answer. "I didn't free you!"

"Oh, but you did." Malefor laughed. "And you want to know something else?"

I prepared to divebomb for Malefor.

"Spyro never forgave you..."

"Don't listen to him!" Sparx yelled. He was flying out of range of the battle.

"You're lying!" I yelled as I sped for Malefor.

"Ask yourself this: Am I? Does he really forgive you for murdering him? Or does he hate you?"

I stopped my dive and flew still. "No... no! He can't!"

"But he does... He despises you for what you did to him and Cynder."

"No..."

By the time I felt it begin to seep inside me, it was too late. I fought it, but the darkness took over. I felt myself begin to radiate a black aura, my eyes glow white. I was turning into the demon I was trying to kill.

"Crystal! What did you do to her? !" Sparx demanded, boldly flying up to Malefor.

"Kill him," Malefor said to me, ending his command with an evil laugh.

I turned to Sparx. I had no will but to serve the master. He told me to kill Sparx... it would be done. No matter how hard I fought, the darkness pushed me back.

I flew towards Sparx. He bolted, but I was faster than him. He managed to lead me all the way back to the Floating Isles, though, before I caught him on the ground and held him down with a paw. I hesitated.

"What are you waiting for? Kill him!" Malefor, who had followed us, yelled.

"Don't, Crystal!" Sparx pleaded.

"Kill him."

"This isn't you!"

"Didn't you hear me? I said,_ KILL HIM."_

"You can't do this!"

"Kill him. Kill him now!"

"I'm your brother, Crystal! It's me, Sparx. Remember? It's _me,"_ Sparx said, voice low, knowing it was his last hope.

"Sparx?" I asked as the black aura began to fade. My eyes reappeared through the white glowing sockets. I stepped back off of Sparx, regained my senses, and whipped around to face Malefor.

I shouldn't have done what I did then. In a fit of rage, I took to the air and dashed for him. As soon as I came within range, Malefor swiped at me, and this time he hit me.

I was hurdled back towards the islands and hit the ground _hard. _As soon as I recovered my senses, I looked down at my chest. There were three deep gashes there. Blood began to spill out of them, making my scales glisten with crimson. I took a few shaky breaths before standing up and taking to the air.

I caught my breath as I flew. That was painful, and I would need to let that heal when this was over, but for the meantime I could fight.

Malefor was visibly angry that his plan had failed. I shivered. What would he have done with me if he had completely taken over?

He tried to unleash several attacks that most likely would have killed me if they had made contact, but even in my wounded state, I was faster than him.

As we were fighting, we somehow made our way over to the volcano. Malefor, hatching an idea in his twisted mind, managed to grab me and throw me into it. He then proceeded to dive down after me.

Again, I flipped myself over, but I was unable to regain flying ability. I could move, but I couldn't move _up. _I breathed ice on Malefor, hoping to freeze his mouth shut, then continued to breath convexity. As we fell farther and farther down, I knew that if I couldn't slow down, I would shatter every bone in my body when I landed on... whatever was down here. We had been falling forever. The sky wasn't in sight anymore.

Something was coming in sight, though, but it was below us. A chamber, lit by a strange purple light. Knowing I didn't have much time, I made my way over to Malefor and froze him again. I climbed onto his back and held on. By the time he broke free of the ice, the ground was in sight.

When Malefor hit the crystal, the shock ran through me as well, but it wasn't as severe. I was very shaken, but not hurt. I landed on the strange purple diamond, suspended in the middle of this chamber, and gazed at Malefor. Surely that must have at least knocked him unconscious...

Malefor, after stalling for a moment, stood up and glared at me. No. Not even that had hurt him. But he was weakened, surely close to blacking out. It wouldn't be long now. But what would I do with him once he passed out?

"You ready to give up?" I asked Malefor, glaring him down from across the chamber. I was breathing heavily now. We were both equals in terms of damage sustained.

"You cannot defeat me. I will not surrender to you," Malefor spat, yellow eyes glowing with hatred.

"Then it's you, Malefor... who should prepare to die!" With that, I breathed a beam of convexity, charged with all of the power I could possibly put into it.

Malefor matched the beam with his own and started to fly forward. I tried to do the same, but I realized quickly that I was being overpowered. And it dawned on me that if Malefor succeeded, the blow sustained would kill me.

_We, Cynder and I, can help you, but only once._ _Ask us for help when you have no other options._

"Spyro, Cynder, now!" I managed to shout. The beam weakened and I was pushed back several inches.

The next few seconds were terrifying. I honestly believed that they weren't coming... they had deserted me. That Malefor was right...

And then they were beside me. Although they were only spectral ghosts, they were there and they were _real. _They breathed beams of convexity that met in the middle. Together, we flew forward, pushing Malefor back, until...

He was knocked back, hitting the diamond and skidding, before coming to a stop. After a moment, though, he wearily climbed to his feet. He knew he was losing, I could tell by the look in his eyes. But he still wouldn't give up.

I was forced to land. I was weak now. The great blow I had been given, coupled with a few other nicks and scratches and the fact I was out of breath energy, left me weak.

With a roar, Malefor ran for me. I couldn't move. I couldn't get out of the way. I was too weakened to fight back, so I merely sat there, slumped. There was no escape.

But just before he hit me, Spyro and Cynder intervened. They grabbed Malefor and forcefully pulled him back.

"What? You?" Malefor asked, finally recognizing Spyro and Cynder. But before he could say more, they began to drag him into the core of the diamond. I was confused at first, but that's when I realized... They were entombing him, because he couldn't die.

"Noooo!" Malefor cried as he was dragged into the depths of the crystal. It was the last thing he ever said.

And then it was over. Spyro and Cynder were gone. I looked around and spotted Sparx, who was hovering far away and staring at the spot where Malefor had disappeared. Cautiously, he flew over to me.

"Is it really over...?" Sparx asked.

"It's over, Sparx. I can't believe it..." I sucked in my breath sharply as pain resounded from the gashes Malefor had slashed in me. They had stopped bleeding right now, except for the occasional trickle, but they still hurt.

"You look horrible. Are you alright? Can you make it back?"

"I'm fine, Sparx. I can make it." I stood up wearily and managed to get into the air. By the time I got up to the lip of the volcano, my whole body was screaming in pain. It was twilight now, just my luck, so it would be even harder to get back.

I might have blacked out then and there if I had not noticed a lone Spirit Gem sitting on one of the islands. I flew over to it as quickly as I could and wasted no time in absorbing the energy. Some of the pain eased, my cloudy mind unfogged, and the trickle of blood lowered to nothing as the slashes closed. With a sigh of relief, I took to the air again.

It didn't take long to arrive at Warfang, but by the time I did, the fogginess returned, as did the pain. At the very least, my wounds didn't reopen, but I was on the verge of passing out. I finally arrived at the Temple replica and landed. I made my way inside, Sparx going in first.

"By the ancestors... what in the world happened to you?" Cyril was the first to speak.

"We saw a large explosion at Floating Islands. Are you alright?" Terrador asked, walking forward.

Before anybody could speak anymore, the fog finally claimed my mind. I fainted, falling over and hitting the ground with a thud. I gladly succumbed to the darkness.

It was over... I had finished what I had set out to do three years ago. Malefor was imprisoned; he would never hurt my friends or family again. Spyro, Cynder, Ignitus, and everybody who had died in this terrible war could rest peacefully.

It didn't matter if I died now. So I slept.

~~...~~

I woke up. I was in the always-fading void again, and I was falling, wings spread. I began to slow and gently touched down on the cool, invisible floor.

I look around. Sparx was here. I could see him clearly—he wasn't blurry at all. On the other end of the room, Spyro and Cynder were already there.

"You did it," I whispered as I approached them.

"_We _did it, Crystal. All of us." Spyro smiled. It wasn't like the way he smiled before he died—those smiles were sad, not sincere. This was a smile like the ones from before all of this, back to the Swamp. Something joyful welled up inside me.

"I can't believe it. He's finally gone..." Cynder said, shaking her head.

"We can finally go home!" Sparx exclaimed. His voice was happy and excited, but there was a morose tone behind it.

"Why are you both sad? Malefor's gone," Spyro said.

"But we'll be going home without either of you..." I murmured, gazing at the ground sadly.

"You're going to have to go on without us, Crystal," Spyro replied sadly. "But we'll always be with you and Sparx, watching over you. We'll never really be gone." He offered another smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. "I'm going to miss you guys..."

Spyro pulled me into a hug. Sparx and Cynder joined it. When we finally broke away, I smiled one last time and stepped back. It was time for us to part ways.

I was nearly crying when I began to glow with a white light, but I held my tears back. They could finally be at peace, even if I wouldn't ever see them again. That's all that mattered to me.

"Goodbye, Spyro. Goodbye, Cynder..." I managed to say, voice only a murmur.

And then Sparx and I faded away. Spyro and Cynder became blurrier and blurrier until they blended into the blackness. We were gone.

~~...~~

"You mean Malefor wasn't...?" Volteer asked, staring at me.

It had been a day since I returned. Warfang was _buzzing _over what I had done. Luckily, my wounds were healing quickly. I couldn't move fast, but at the very least I could walk.

"No. He was alive. I'm not sure what he was planning, but I think it involved me... he took over again," I explained.

"Hold on, start at the beginning. What exactly happened during that fight?" Terrador asked.

"Sparx and I entered the building. Malefor was somehow waiting for us. I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen, and he attacked me. He managed to set the room on fire... apparently poison is flammable. Luckily, a blast of fire from him broke the wall and I was sent out of it. I didn't know the explosion was that large, though...

"After we fought in the air, he tricked me into thinking Spyro was lying and he never forgave me. Malefor managed to take over my mind... he made me almost kill Sparx... and I barely managed to break free. Right after that, he inflicted this wound on me. Soon after, he led me to the volcano and threw me inside.

"Once we landed on this crystal in the ground, I breathed... convexity. He did, too. I was weak and losing, but Spyro and Cynder had told me that I could call them to my aid. They came, and all three of our convexity breaths managed to overpower Malefor. Spyro and Cynder dragged him into the diamond-crystal and that's where he is now." I took a breath after my long explanation.

"As unlikely as your story sounds, all the evidence points to it. Nobody other than Malefor could have given you a wound like that. I'm sorry, Crystal and Sparx. I was wrong," Terrador said.

"We were all wrong," Cyril agreed.

"I don't blame you. You were just doing what you thought was right. Malefor's gone, and everybody who died trying to fight him can rest in peace. That's all that matters now," I said, shifting my weight. "I don't mean to sound impatient, but when can I go home?"

"As soon as you're ready to travel, we can _all _go home," Terrador replied.

"What do you mean?" Sparx asked.

"A group of survivors has already left. They're going to rebuild the Temple, and the old town that used to lie close to it."

"I should be able to fly that far tomorrow. I should probably go get used to it now. Goodbye." With that, I turned away and headed out the door. Sparx followed.

I walked forward, increasing the pace slowly, until I was jogging and felt no pain. I hopped into the air and unsteadily flew around the Temple replica for a moment before heading out of Warfang.

"What are we going to tell Mom and Dad?" Sparx asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"I'm not looking forward to it, either. It'll be hard for them to accept. But, I think they'll understand," I said, landing in the dirt and sitting down.

It was silent for a few minutes. I looked down and examined the ground.

"Hey... look." I motioned towards the dirt.

Sprouting out of it was a sprig of grass. I looked around. Everywhere around us, tiny blades of grass were growing.

I can't reverse what Malefor has done to the world. I can't take back what I have done. But as I gaze at the grass that's beginning to grow back, I know that the world will heal. And I know that Spyro and Cynder aren't ever coming back, but somewhere out there, they're watching over me.

How do I pick up my old life? I can't now. The fire has claimed it, burned it to nothing. But just like the world, I will heal. I owe most of this to Sparx—even when the world darkened and all doors were closed to me, he was there, lighting up the way. I have him to thank for everything.

I know I must accept the consequences of my actions. I will always be a murderer, and that will always weight heavy on my heart. But I have earned something—forgiveness. And that's all that I need.

I turned my gaze up to the sky, that's dark blue in the oncoming twilight. The stars were just beginning to come out. I cocked my head as I spotted a group of stars I had never seen before. My eyes made their way along, picking out shapes. And that's when I realized... it was a constellation of a dragon, wings spread wide.

I closed my eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**That's it. XD New page record! Nine pages. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed my cliché tragedy with a cliché ending. ****See you around. ;)**


End file.
